The Adventures of Peach
by ARandomChick
Summary: These are a bunch of the adventures of Princess Peach. I know I said adventures, but they're more like MISadventures.
1. Peach Gets Sued

**Hi guys! I decided to write a story about the Mario princesses, which I don't own.**

* * *

One day, Rosalina decided to sue Princess Peach for $5000000000 for stepping on her foot. Princess Daisy was Peach's lawyer and claimed this terrible crime had indeed _not _happened and she had lots of evidence.

Daisy was telling Mario-the judge-that Peach was innocent and that Rosalina was lying. But you and I both know that Mario probably wouldn't have cared what Daisy said and would declare Peach innocent no matter what if it was up to him.

"So you see your Honor," Daisy was saying, "If you look at this supergrainy, totally not HD, terribly blurry instant-replay video of Peach's and Rosalina's feet, you can (sort of) clearly see that Peach did _not _step on Rosalina's foot."

"Mhmm..." said Mario nodding.

"And," Daisy continued, "With no evidence or reason for me to think this, other than the fact that Rosalina thinks she's _soo _great because she's described as a 'celestial hottie' and 'so much better than Peach'. I think that (bleep) Princess Rosallina-**Sorry, gotta keep it**** clean-**just wants money!"

Rosalina scoffed and brushed her bangs out of the one eye they weren't covering. "How dare you?" she asked Daisy indignantly.

"Oh. Ok. Whatevs." said Mario. "Peach, Daisy. You're OK. You can go. Rosalina, you have to give Peach $5000000001 for wasting her-and everyone else's-time."

"But-Wha-She-UGH!" Rosalina stammered as she handed over the money.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_Rosalina started a babysitting business to get her money back. No one hired her._

_Peach had a pool party in which everyone invited was able to swim in her swimming pool filled with money. ($4999999971 to be exact because Peach spent $30 on a manicure)_

_The next week, Daisy sued herself for $1000000000000000000000000000 0000000000 for being a loser. (Seriously, what kind of person takes videos of people's feet?)_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming very soon! Gordon, if you found this, GOOD JOB! :)**


	2. Rosalina and Daisy's Ice Cream Stand:Pt1

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Daisy.

"Because I need to get my $5000000001 back. I owe Toad and Toadette some money." answered Rosalina.

"And why do _I _care about that? I was Peaches lawyer, remember? How did you lose a bet to Toad and Toadette anyway?"

"You care because if you don't, I might steal all your hair clips and feed them to Yoshi!" threatened Rosalina.

"No! Then I'll have the same hair as you and Peach!" squealed Daisy.

"What's that's supposed to mean? And to answer your question, _this _is how I lost a bet to Toad and Toadette." said Rosalina. "It all started three weeks ago..."

**_Three weeks ago.._**

* * *

Author! We already know that!

* * *

**Sorry. I just wanted to make sure.**

* * *

_It was a sunny Thursday and Toad and Toadette were eating outside at their favorite restaurant in honor of Toad's birthday._

_"What's wrong with Rosalina today?" asked Toad. "She's barking at everyone like some mentally ill Doberman."_

_"I know," said Toadette. "But have you noticed that all she's been yelling about is money? She's chewed out everyone who owes her even a penny today."_

_"Hey, you're right!" said Toad. "Do you think we can get her to stop?"_

_"Maybe, but our solution has to have something to do with her money."_

_Toad and Toadette thought about what they could do. Finally, Toadette said, "Hey, let's make a bet with her."_

_"Good idea!" said Toad._

_They both got up from their table and approached Rosalina._

_"Um, Rosalina?" said Toadette._

_"WHAT!?" yelled Rosalina so loudly, Luigi was blown away. Literally._

_"We want to make a bet with you," said Toad bravely. "If you can stop being a jerk in the next five minutes, we'll give you our wallets. If you can't, we get $1000."_

_Rosalina laughed. "Is that the best you can come up with? Fine, I'll take your stupid bet," she said as she shook hands with Toad and then with Toadette._

_Rosalina sat down on a nearby rock calmly and quietly. Everything was fine until Peach came along._

_"I found your wand," Peach said handing it to her._

_Rosalina stood up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WAND!?"she demanded._

_"You posted and sign in the Town Square saying you lost it." Peach said simply. "So I spent all day looking for it. Here."_

_Rosalina snatched the wand out of Peach's hand. "Thank you," she said in a way that meant she wasn't grateful at all. Then she used her wand to transport Peach somewhere else._

_"You made it to the three-minute mark," Toadette said. "I'm surprised."_

_"$1000, please." said Toad, holding out his hand. Toadette kicked him in the shins._

_"Ow!" yelped Toad. "What? We won the bet!"_

_"Even though that wasn't the best way to say it, he's right." said Toadette. "Can we have the $1000?"_

_"I don't have it on me!" snapped Rosalina. "I didn't expect to run into two little squirts who would make a dumb bet with me."_

_"Well then when do we get it?" asked Toad._

_"I'll have it in a week." said Rosalina, stomping away._

* * *

"Wow what a great story," said Daisy sarcastically. "Anyway, our ice cream's melting so we'd better get started."

"OK. Let's wait for our first customers." said Rosalina.

"But it's cold outside," Daisy pointed out. "Who's gonna want ice cream?"

"It's fine. I know what to do." said Rosalina slyly.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Bowser came along.

"You have food, right?" he asked. "What kind?"

"We have hot dogs," said Rosalina. Daisy gave her a suspicious look. Then Daisy relaxed. _Whatever,_ she thought. _If anything goes wrong, I'll just blame it on Rosalina._

"I'll have a hot dog," said Bowser, putting $15 on the table. "I want everything on it."

"OK," said Rosalina. She got out a tub of cookie dough ice cream and put it on a cone. Then she sprinkled chopped up pieces of a hot dog on top of it. After that, she put ketchup, mustard, and relish on it. Rosalina handed the cone to Bowser.

"Here you go!" said Rosalina, beaming.

"Hey!" yelled Bowser angrily. "I said I wanted a hot dog! Not Hog Dog Flavored Ice Cream!"

"Sorry, no refunds." said Rosalina.

"You never told me that!" growled Bowser.

"That's because it's on a sign right here," said Rosalina pulling out a sign the size of an index card out from under the table. It read:

**Rosalina and Daisy's Ice Cream does ****_not _****refund money. **

**In other words, you buy it, you keep it, you eat it. Have a nice day! :)**

**Princess Rosalina and Princess Daisy**

* * *

"I'm calling my lawyer." said Bowser, walking away.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Part 2 coming soon.**


	3. Rosalina and Daisy's Ice Cream Stand:Pt2

"Rosalina, can I quit now?" asked Daisy.

"No."

"Why? I think Bowser's gonna sue us!"

"Whatever. I can handle it."

"But-"

"Quiet! Here comes another customer!"

The next customer was Toad. "Oh hey Rosalina," he said. "Can I have my $1000?"

Rosalina put a scoop of banana ice cream on a cone. Then she put a $1 bill on top.

"There. Now I only owe you $999. Bye!"

"But-"

"Bye!"

* * *

By 1:00, Daisy was hopping up and down.

"Rosalina, I _really _need to go to the bathroom!" she pleaded

"No."

"But it's an emergency!"

"No."

"I'm gonna pee myself!"

"No!"

"Then I quit!" Daisy yelled. Then she wandered off in search of a bathroom.

* * *

By 1:35, the sun had come out. Peach was walking along the side-walk where Rosalina's ice cream stand was set up. When Peach saw it, she squealed in delight.

"Ooh, an ice cream stand!" she said. "Can I help?"

"Sure," said Rosalina. "My partner just ran off."

"Oh," said Peach sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"I know," said Rosalina, taking advantage of Peach's sympathy. Rosalina let out some gigantic fake sobs.

"Don't feel bad, Rosalina," said Peach comfortingly. "I'm here now. I'll help you. What happened, exactly?"

Rosalina continued her (fake) sobbing. "I'll tell you, but *sniff* it's a pretty *sniff* sad *sniff* story."

* * *

_"Daisy and I started our ice cream stand this morning," said Rosalina. "And she was super bossy. I wasn't able to do anything freely. I didn't actually want to help at her ice cream stand, but she forced me to *sniff*."_

_"Bowser was our first customer. He said he wanted some cookie dough ice cream and gave us $15 dollars. i scooped his ice cream and tried to give it to him, but Daisy said 'No! it's not done yet'. Then she sprinkled pieces of a hot dog on top of it complete with some ketchup, mustard, and relish. Then she gave the cone to Bowser and I realized that Daisy's ice cream stand was one big scam. She tricked me! *Sniff*"_

_"Forty minutes ago, she took all the money and dumped the work on me! Now I, Poor Little Rosalina, have to work the ice cream stand by myself! BOOHOOOHOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Peach said again, hugging Rosalina. "I won't leave until the end of today, I promise!"

"Thanks Peach," said Rosalina, smiling into Peach's shoulder.

* * *

The next customer was Donkey Kong. He looked at the menu thoughtfully. Finally, he said, "I want barrel flavored ice cream."

"Barrel flavored ice cream?" asked Peach. "Um, ew!"

"That's not a very good attitude," said Rosalina. "It's our job to make our customers happy."

Rosalina scooped some chocolate ice cream and put it on a cone. Then she took a chainsaw out from under the table and put it on top of the ice cream cone.

"Here you go," said Rosalina. "You can use the chainsaw to make barrels."

"I don't think chain saws taste very good," said Donkey Kong.

"Do you know from personal experience?" asked Peach.

"Yes." said Donkey Kong.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," said Rosalina. "No refunds."

But Donkey Kong didn't care. He was happy. He ran around the block shouting, "Look everyone! The girls running that strange ice cream stand gave me a free chainsaw!"

Then Daisy appeared from a place that exists. "Do you wanna know what _I _know from personal experience?"

"What?" asked Peach, who has been very interested in everyone's personal experience lately.

"That Rosalina is tricking you!" said Daisy. "I didn't boss her around! _She _forced _me _to work at _her _ice cream stand! Then she wouldn't let me go to the bathroom so I quit!"

Peach gasped. Then she took a place beside Daisy. "I quit, too!" she said. Then Daisy revealed a giant catapult filled with ice cream.

"Time to get a taste of your own medicine!" said Daisy. Toad and Toadette appeared from behind the catapult.

"Bombs away!" said Daisy. Toadette let the catapult go and Rosalina was attacked by a huge blob of ice cream. Toad, Peach, Toadette, and Daisy sat down beside Rosalina and started eating the ice cream off her.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Story suggestions are appreciated. So are reviews.**


End file.
